


Siblings

by mordredslullabies



Series: Mia Shepherd Verses [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy shows up on his sister Mia's doorstep and they talk and bond. Lots of the Maximoff family history...and a brief mention of Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really not meant to be taken seriously. It's a light fun thing that I decided to do by mixing in some of my favourite characters together. I've mashed Marvel 616 comics with the Daredevil show and other existing Marvel movies and changed around timelines and events to fit my needs. Some of the events are things that would seriously never happen.
> 
> I've also added a fictional character Mia, who I've taken the liberty of making Tommy Shepherd's sister. Because I can. And because, like I said, this is not serious fiction work, and is really silly and not that well written. I had fun writing it and felt like maybe I should just share it.

The door to Mia’s apartment was being knocked on…incessantly. Pounding, really. Someone kept pounding on her door. With a groan, Mia turned off the muted television and got up off her couch.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” she muttered. She grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen counter just in case and opened the door, the latch still locked.

Behind the door was a sarcastic grin and a shock of white hair. “Hey sis,” he said.

“ _Tommy_?” How the hell did he find her here?

“Aren’t you going to let me in?”

She closed the door and unlatched it, letting her brother inside. She pulled him in for a hug right away, breathing in his deep earthy smell and holding on to the comfort of being near him again. It had been too long since she’d last seen him. They’d survived a hell of a lot together. Through discovering mutant powers and abusive parents, they’d been each other’s rocks, up until Tommy got sent to juvie. Then she was out of her own, away from her parents. She’d only made it from Jersey to Hell’s Kitchen, but it’s not like her parents knew where she was, or even cared if she was alive or dead.

“God, how did you find me here?” she asked, leading him back to her sofa. She curled up in his arms, unwilling to let him go after being apart from him for so long.

“Professor Xavier told me. He’s this mutant guy who can like, read people’s minds for whatever. He had this machine he calls Cerebro and he uses it to find other mutants or something. He runs a school for people like us.”

“You stayed there?” she asked.

“Yeah, for a bit. After I got out of juvie, I took shelter there for a while. I’m living with Erik now, but I always knew you were safe.”

Mia elbowed him in the ribs. “If were knew where I was the whole time, why did you just now come for me, dickhead?”

“I was training.” Tommy grinned. “And I was dealing with…family issues.”

Mia snorted. “What, Mom and Dad freaked that you somehow busted out of juvie before the assholes were done experimenting on you?”

“No, not them. I haven’t been back to Jersey. I meant…” Tommy sighed. “Well…it’s complicated.”

Mia studied her brother’s eyes, the thoughts swirling around in them. He was never serious like this. “Try me,” she said.

“Um, apparently I’m the reincarnated son of some witch and a robot?”

Mia laughed. “What? Are you being serious right now?”

“No, totally for real. My mom was like so desperate to have kids so she willed me and a twin brother into existence and she and her robot husband raised us. But then Mephisto—he’s like the devil or something—realised that she created us from two of his souls and he erased us from existence. But we just got reincarnated into different families.”

“So…you have a whole other set of parents? And a twin brother?”

“Er, yeah. And an aunt. And Erik’s technically my grandfather. When he found out about us, he recruited me. Tried to get my brother recruited too—his name’s Billy, and he has magic and is pretty freaking lame and nerdy—but his boyfriend wouldn’t let him. He had some other group of lame superheroes he runs with, I don’t know. But he didn’t want to be a part of it. Kept saying mutants wanting a war with homo sapiens was dangerous.”

“Isn’t it?” Mia asked.

“Maybe,” Tommy said. “But war is inevitable. We’re already oppressed. We’re second class citizens. Look at your dump, Mia. You live in Mutantville because it’s the only place that would give you a place since you discovered your powers. What _are_ your powers anyway? And if you have powers, does that mean Mom and Dad are mutants too, because isn’t it like passed down genetically or whatever?”

“I think it usually skips a generation, but what do I know?” Mia shrugged. “Uh, I don’t know, I guess I can split myself into two different people. Like, make a carbon copy of myself. Be in two places at once.”

“Sweet. Look, we could really use your help with the mutant front when the war comes. We need you on our side, sis.”

Mia hesitated. “I don’t know, Tommy.”

“Why not? You’re fighting for your existence, for your right to live freely, for your rights. Why wouldn’t you be on our side?”

Mia sighed. “I just…Hell’s Kitchen’s been weird since Daredevil showed up, okay? He like…fights for the city and stuff. He’s really nice. And I don’t know, he makes me wonder if war is the right thing for this world.”

“You’ve met Daredevil?” Tommy’s eyes were wide in awe. Mia shifted uncomfortably.

“Well…yeah. Just the once. He saved my life.”

“Will you promise you’ll at least meet with Erik? Please? Just talk to him?”

“Of course, Tommy.”

He grinned. “Thanks, sis. Sorry I left you with Mom and Dad. I didn’t mean to make your life harder.”

“No, it’s…fine.”

“What happened? After they sent me away?”

“Um…just the usual, for a while. About three months after you were locked away, my powers emerged. They tried to experiment on me too, but I knew it was coming, so I ran. Hitched a ride out here, then got emancipation papers drawn up to make it all legal. I’m not legally under their control anymore.”

“But they never hurt you?” His brown eyes were fierce, protective over his little sister.

“No…not like that,” she said, burying her face in her brother’s chest.

“Good,” he murmured, petting her hair. “I missed you,” he said.

“I missed you too, Speedy.”

He chuckled. “It’s just Speed now. Erik says we gotta use code names. And since I have superspeed...well, it was kinda obvious.”

“Yeah? And what name does Erik go by?”

“Magneto, because he controls metal.”

Mia arched an eyebrow. “The same Magneto who killed JFK back in the day?”

“How the hell…no, you know, I don’t want to know how you found out about that. But yeah, same guy. He’s really not all that bad. I swear.”

“Hmm. What do you think my codename should be?”

“Uh, Copycat?”

“Nah. Isn’t there already another mutant with that name? Vanessa something? I heard she and that Deadpool guy were in love with each other.”

“Shit, yeah, you’re right. I don’t know. I’m sure Erik will come up with something brilliant.”

“Hey, Tommy?”

“Yeah, kid?”

She poked his ribs again. She wasn’t a kid. And she wasn’t even that much younger than him. Still. Old habits die hard with them. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too, sis. Now go to sleep. You look exhausted. We’ll have lots of time to catch up later. ‘Kay?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Thanks for finding me,” she said as sleep came close.

“I’ll always find you,” he said. “We Shepherds gotta stick together. Siblings till the end.”

Mia smiled and drifted off, safe in her brother’s arms, happy for the first time in a really long time. She hoped it would last.


End file.
